


Minnesota

by Missalice1990



Series: Family [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 23:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21026204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missalice1990/pseuds/Missalice1990
Summary: SG-1 visits a small town to visit Colonel O'Neill's family and hunt what they believe to be a Goa'uld in hiding.





	1. The Prodigal Brother Returns

**Author's Note:**

> Set anytime before season 8 really. No spoilers.
> 
> I do not own stargate or any of it’s characters yada yada…

Sharlynn was sitting at her work bench, labeling the coffee bags for her days orders grubling to herself. “I should have done this yesterday.”

“Should have done what yesterday?” a warm familiar voice came from the doorway to her left.

Her heart skipped a beat. She looked up and smiled like a thousand suns. “Jack O'Neill you rat bastard!” She exclaimed leaping up from her seat and running to pull him into a hug. As she pulled back, she reached up and slapped him across the face.

“Hey! What was that for?”

“For dropping off the face of the goddamn planet!” It was then she noticed a stunning blonde woman standing just behind him. “Sorry, didn’t see you there. Name is Sharlynn. Jack’s sister” She said, shaking the woman's hand. Nice grip. She thought to herself.

“Sam.” the woman replied with a friendly smile.

“So, Jack. What the hell are you doing here? The last time you graced our presence was-” she faltered and looked to the floor like it would give her comfort.

“I’m sorry I didn’t come sooner.”

“You know Jack, you weren’t the only one to lose him.” She felt her voice turn Icy, then turned and moved back into her chair, continuing her task.

There was an awkward silence before finally “I know Shar. I just… I couldn’t face you guys.”

“Why? Because the one day you forgot to lock your sidearm in the safe was the one day he decided to explore your room? It was an accident Jack. None of us blamed you, we were all hurting too. And instead of being with your family you decide to run off on some suicide mission right after Charlie’s service? Oh don’t give me that surprised look. You really think Sarah didn’t know what you were up to?.” She started to tear up.

“Shar, I’m sorr-”

“No. Don’t give me any of that crap. You came back from that mission in one piece and didn’t even call us. We sat wondering for months until your christmas card showed up in the mail. And then what?”

“Hey, I called.”

“Yeah. You called. We’re family Jack. You used to visit every holiday you weren’t deployed. The kids idolized you-.” She shook her head as a tear hit the counter. Then she jumped up, grabbed a cigarette from her pack on the counter and stormed outside.

“Sir, I know it’s not my business but..” Sam began after Sharlynn stormed from the warehouse.

“I.. I haven’t been back since the christmas before Charlie died. I call once a month to check in, but I couldn’t bring myself to come back without him. I guess I just never realized it was just as hard for them.”

Sam looked at him incredulously. “Never realized? Sir, I know he was your son… but. Imagine how you would feel if something happened to Cassandra. Or one of your nieces or nephews here?”

He was quiet for a moment then finally “I should go talk to her. Wait here.”

“Yes, sir.” She watched him walk out of the warehouse, then pulled out her cell and called Daniel.

“Hey Sam, what’s up?”

“Any luck on your lead?”

“Nothin yet. Teal’c hasn’t sensed anything yet, and everyone we ask says pretty much the same thing. Nice girl, worked hard, never got into trouble. If she had gotten into an unusual crowd, no one here knew about it or noticed.”

“Alright. Have you checked out the church of Nefer yet?”

“Just about to head there. Sam, if the Tok’ra are right about this, I don’t think Teal’c should go in with me.”

“You’re probably right Daniel. Hold off until I get a chance to speak with the Colonel, maybe he could give you backup instead of Teal’c.”

“Okay, how are things going on your side?”

“Well, looks like our cover will hold. Colonel O’Neill is speaking with his sister now. Looks like they have a lot to catch up on.”

“Well, Teal’c and I will head to the hotel and wait for Jack’s orders.”

“Sounds good.” She hung up and began examining the coffee roasting machine while she waited for Colonel O’Neill to return.


	2. Amends

Sharlynn sat on the ground behind the warehouse, her back leaned against the building as she smoked. Jack found her, it didn’t take long. Jack always knew how to find her. Older brother intuition or some other bullshit.

“You know, those things'll kill ya.” He said, looming over her.

“Just because you quit doesn’t mean you get to be all high and midget towards every other smoker Jack.”

“Guess your right.” He said, sliding down next to her. “You usually are.”

“Damn right I am.”

“Look Shar… I’m sorry.”

“You should have been here Jack. We needed you. I thought you would have needed us too, but I guess I was wrong. You always did prefer your solitude.”

“I guess I just got so caught up in my own pain, I didn’t realize how much you guys were hurting too. Like when we lost Lucy.”

“You never get over the death of your child. But Jack, Charlie was like a son to me. I can never have another baby, Lucy was my one shot. My nieces and nephews are the only kids I’ll ever have. And in a lot of ways, losing Charlie was like losing Lucy all over again.”

“I’m sorry I wasn’t here for you.”

“Me too. But I am glad you seem good. Does that leggy blonde in there have anything to do with it?” She elbowed him teasingly, and didn’t miss the small smile, however brief.

“Actually yes, but not how you might think.”

“Oh come on Jack, she’s a ten for sure.”

“No she’s a fifteen and a half.” He replied grinning. “But she’s also my second in command. Friends is all we’ll ever be. Very good friends.”

“Well that’s just not fair! You two would make the cutest babies.”

He glared at her, but his brown eyes were full of humor. “Well now you’re just being mean.”

“Okay but honestly, what brings you to town? Surely not to see me, or the rest of the family.”

“Well… my friends and I all work together. We thought it would be fun to take a bit of a… team-building road trip. Next thing you know we’re in Minnesota and the team insisted I come visit my family.”

“You gonna stay for awhile?”

“Not sure. A few days, maybe a week. Depends how long we get tired of small town Minnesota.”

“Where are you staying?”

“We got a couple rooms at Harry’s place.”

“No. Not on my watch are you and your friends going to stay in that roach infested shithole.”

“You don’t give Harry enough credit.” He pretended to look hurt.

“I dated Harry, I’m giving him more credit than he deserves. You’re staying with me.” He started to argue when she put up her hand “nope. No brother of mine is going to stay at Harry’s” she spit the name.

Jack had to laugh, knowing better than to argue with his tenacious little sister. “Alright sis, but I swear to god if you so much as touch a photo album, I’m out.”

“Hah! You make it sound like you have a choice.”

“Come on,” he grumbled “we stay out here too long and Carter will have completely redesigned your roaster.”

“Who’s Carter?” She teased.

“The leggy blonde.” Yeah, it was good to have her brother back.

\------

They walked back into the warehouse to find carter labeling coffee bags at Shar’s workbench.

“Carter. The hell are you doing?” Jack barked, amused by her inability to sit still.

“I, uh. Saw the unfinished pile and thought I might as well try to help out.”

“Sure.” Jack said dubiously as Sharlynn snickered.

“Well I for one appreciate the help.” Sharlynn said, giving her brother a dirty look. “I’ve been a bit behind with today’s orders anyways.”

“Well I’m happy to help.” Carter said, smiling at Sharlynn before giving Jack a pointed look.

“Daniel?” He asked.

“Yes sir, said he’d meet us at the hotel.”

“Alright, we should probably go pack up anyways.”

“Pack up, sir?”

“Yup, we’re staying with my sister!”

\------

They walked in silence to the car. Sam was grateful she’d insisted they bring a set of Colorado plates for the government van. Colonel O’Neill’s sister definitely would have questioned it.

“Sir,” She said as they climbed into the vehicle. “Aren’t you concerned about the lack of privacy? We wouldn’t want to blow our cover after all.”

“No we wouldn’t want that.” He replied looking contemplative. “But it would blow our cover faster if I refused. We’ll just have to be careful. Besides she lives alone and spends most of her time in that warehouse.”

Sam nodded. “Well Daniel pointed out Teal’c and I probably shouldn’t go near the church of Nefer in case this is a Goa’uld we’re dealing with.”

“Probably right. We’ll pack up when we get back to the hotel, then make a detour on our way to Shar’s house.”


	3. Church of Nefer

“Alright.” Jack said, handing out ear pieces and lapel mics. “Listen in, but don’t rush the building unless something happens to us.”

“Jack, it might be best if you let me do the talking.” Daniel wished he could take Sam or Teal’c instead. Sam was better with diplomacy, and Teal’c knew to keep his mouth shut.

“Yeah, yeah.” Jack replied, trying to hand Daniel a sidearm.

“Jack, I don’t think we should take weapons in there.”

“Daniel.” He has that warning tone in his voice.

“Jack its a church. A place of worship. You don’t take weapons into a place of worship.”

“You do if you think the leader is a goa’uld Daniel.”

“And if they find them?”

“Then we already have a bigger problem Daniel.”

He took it wordlessly, but gave Jack the best disapproving look he could muster. The two of them then climbed out of the back seat and headed toward the building.

\------

Jack knew this church. Went every Sunday when they spend summers with his grandparents. Although back then it was a church of Jesus Christ. 

“Jonathan?” He turned at the familiar voice to see his brother standing before him.

“Curtis?” He said in surprise. Leave it to his brother to end up the priest in some goa’uld conspiracy.

“Jack, you know him?” Daniel asked, looking concerned.

“Danny, meet my brother Curtis. Curtis this is Dr. Daniel Jackson, my friend and colleague. So… priest?” He raised his eyebrows.

“Yes Johnathan. And what brings you to my church? Judging by your surprise, you didn’t come to see me. And we all know how you feel about church.”

“Danny here has a thing for organized religion. Wanted to check out the local church.”

“Were you planning on telling me you were in town?”

“We just got to town Curt. Just haven’t had a chance to contact everyone yet.”

“Well it’s good to see you. Even if you didn’t plan to let me know you were here.”

“Now that’s not what I-“

“Curtis,” Daniel cut him off. “What can you tell me about your church? I’d love to know. What deity do you worship?”

“I’m glad you asked Dr. Jackson.” Curtis said giving him a friendly smile. “Our church doesn’t specify a deity or religion actually. This is merely a place of worship. All who come here are encouraged to worship in whatever way they see fit. In fact if you look in our pews we have an assortment of bibles and holy books. And there are spaces in the church which have been dedicated to different styles of worship.”

“Really?” Jack could see the fascination in Daniels eyes. Though Jack himself was starting to get bored.

“So who is this Nefer person then.” Jack asked, a little impatiently.

“Nefer is the sponsor of our church. She created this church because she felt there was no place in the area for non-Christians to worship.”

“So she created a church for people who felt they were under-represented?”

“In a way. This church really embraces all religions though. Christian, Muslim, Jewish, and all other factions are represented here by the people who come to worship.”

“That’s incredible!”

“Alright Danny, reign in your excitement.” Jack said, as a way of reminding him why they were here. “So how about you introduce us Curt?”

“Why Jack, are you reconsidering your rejection of organized religion?” Curtis replied with a smile. “Truth is I would love to introduce you, but Nefer does not spend most of her time here.”

“What, too busy to run her own shop?”

“Actually yes, that’s what she pays me for. I can try to organize a meeting if you really are interested, however.”

“Yes! We would like that very much. I would love to speak with her about her view points and what inspired this organization.” Daniel was looking excited again.

“Yes, and I’d love to know what inspired the name.” Jack said, jokingly.

“I will get in touch with her. How long will you be in town Jack?”

“Oh we’re playing that by ear. I’m sure we can stick around long enough to meet your boss.”

“Great! Are you staying at Harry’s?”

“Nah, we’re staying with Shar.”

“Oh! That explains the family dinner.”

“Family dinner, Sir?” He heard in his headset as him and Daniel both stared in stunned silence.

“Of course she did.” Jack finally mumbled. “So what time did she tell you?”

“6:30. See you then Jack!” Curtis waves laughing as he turned and walked back the direction he came from.

“Well, I guess we better head to your sisters place so we can get cleaned up before the O’Neill invasion.” Daniel said, patting Jack on the back and laughing as he headed out the door.


	4. Weather

Colonel O’Neill had pulled Sam out of the driver's seat when he and Daniel returned from the church. No point in giving directions since he knew where to go he had told her. Now she was beginning to wonder if he actually did know where they were going.

It wasn’t as though they had been driving for long, but he took a turn out of town that led them into the woods. It wasn’t long before they pulled onto a driveway with a large iron entryway that read “O’Neill Estate.”

“O’Neill estate, sir?” She asked, amused. He didn’t respond.

“Jack… why does your entire family live in Minnesota?” Daniel asked. “I thought you grew up in Chicago.”

The Colonel sighed. “Damn inquisitive archeologist.” He muttered. Daniel didn’t hear him, but Sam snickered.

“Truth he told Sir, I think we’re all a little curious.”

Another sigh. “My parents raised us in Chicago, but they were both from here originally. My grandparents owned this estate… it’s this big cattle ranch and they made good money. So every summer my parents would send the six of us out here to work on the ranch and be with our grandparents.”

“Six of you?!” Sam was shocked. She was surprised about the two siblings he never mentioned, and never imagined there were more.

Ignoring her Daniel pushed for more information. “Yeah, but how’d your siblings end up living out here?”

“Why are you so damn nosy Daniel?”

“I too would like to know O’Neill.”

“Argh. Alright, my parents died about six months after I turned eighteen. My siblings were all still minors, so they moved out here to live with my grandparents while I went to the Air Force Academy. When my grandparents passed they split the estate up between the five of them, and left me their summer cabin at the lake. Does that answer all of your questions DANIEL?”

Teal’c did his eyebrow raise that says “you seem a little touchy.” Sam suppressed a snicker, and Daniel mumbled something along the lines of “I was only making conversation.”

“Sir,” Sam said, after she was sure she wouldn’t start laughing. “If you don’t mind my asking, what do you mean by “split” the estate?”

He glanced at her in the rear view mirror before he answered. “Well there are six homes on the estate in total. The main house and five single family homes. It’s a big property.”

“If you have five siblings, then who resides in the sixth home O’Neill?” Teal’c has his eyebrow up again.

“The main house has been converted into a home for abused women and children. It’s a pretty big place.”

Sam smiles to herself. The other two didn’t realize the insinuation, but to her it was obvious.

“I don’t get it Jack, why’d they only leave you the cabin? If they had that sixth house anyways.” Daniel asked while Teal’c waited expectantly. Sam simply smirked and shook her head.

“They didn’t, Daniel.” This prompted a confused stare from Daniel. Teal’c got it though, Sam noted as he smiled and nodded his head.

Sam decided to take pity on Daniel. “Sir, would it be safe to assume you were the one who converted the main house?” He nodded.

Daniel simply said “oh.”

As their conversation came to a close, they pulled off the main driveway onto one of the smaller driveways which Sam had noted on either side of the main driveway. Each had a gate, this one was propped open. The driveway was lined with wooden fences. As they drove a few horses came to race them down the driveway. Sam smiled as she watched them.

\------

Sharlynn saw them coming up the driveway and pulled on her coat and shoes. There was a cold front coming, she could feel it. It had been uncharacteristically sunny for November, but the winter chill was still there. Now the weatherman was calling for snow. She had been watching the sky darken throughout the day, and was glad she had gotten her deliveries finished this afternoon. 

She opened the door just as the wind started, and ran out to meet them at the car. The four doors opened and Jack came to greet her.

“Looks like a storm is comin’ in!” He had to yell over the howling wind.

“Weatherman predicted a snowstorm, but it’s just been upgraded to a blizzard.” She yelled back. As they spoke the rest of them moved to the back of the vehicle and grabbed four large, black duffle bags.

The leggy blonde - Sam? - brought Jack’s bag to him. “Sir,” She yelled. “Daniel wants to explore the property but I don’t think it’s a good idea with this storm blowing in.”

“Yeah, I’ll talk to him. Let’s get inside.” He hollered back, taking his bag from her before gesturing for the two men to follow.

Sharlynn turned and lead the way, holding the door as the group slipped inside.

\------

Sam stopped in the entryway to wait for the rest of the team as her ears rang from the cold wind. It’s gonna be a nasty storm. She thought to herself as she watched Colonel O’Neill bustle Daniel and Teal’c through the door. Sharlynn followed the group in and closed the door behind her but didn’t move to remove her jacket as the guys were already doing.

“I don’t see why it’s a problem Jack, it’s just a little wind. We’ve been on miss-“

“Ack! Danny I don’t want to hear it. We wait until the storm blows over, THEN you can explore.”

“I am in agreement with O’Neil. There is no rush to see the grounds Daniel Jackson. It will remain once the storm has receded.” She watched the men argue, internally rolling her eyes at Daniel. Impatient as ever.

Meanwhile sharlynn still hasn’t removed her jacket, and appeared to be bundling up even more. “I gotta go close up the stables and feed the horses. It looks like it’s gonna get pretty nasty before the night is through. Jack, keep an eye on the roast for me would you?” She said as she pulled a beanie down over her ears.

“Shar, don’t you think it would be better if I helped you with the horses instead?”

“I can help her, sir.” Sam offered.

“Yeah okay, but you two be careful out there. It looks like the storm isn’t too far off.”

“Now Jack, you make it sound like there’s an army comin’ for us. It’s just a little snow.” Sharlynn said, her eyes sparkling.

“It’s just a lot of snow.” The colonel responded, looking serious. “Be quick.” He looked at Sam this time, with a look that said “that’s an order.”

“Yes sir, quick as we can.” And with that they headed back into the bitter wind.

\------

They made quick work of their job. Sam was a good assistant. Sharlynn told her “throw one flake in each stall and I’ll start closing up.” As she handed Sam a pitchfork.

“Don’t we need to get them in first?” Sam asked.

“Nah, they’ll come in once they see the first flake. Only thing I need to worry about is if they try to double up.” And they started at it. Sam finished with the feeding in a few minutes and joined Sharlynn to separate out the few horses who doubled up. Then they closed up the remaining stall doors. The wind began to die down just as the snow began to fall.

When they reached the door Sharlynn looked back to see a truck pull in the driveway, followed closely by a small Jeep. “I had all but forgotten about them in this excitement. Good thing I started dinner early!” She said to Sam, laughing.


	5. Reunions

“Sounds like it’s calmed down out there Carter.” Jack said when they walked in the door. He had been watching from the bay window in the kitchen while he ‘kept an eye’ on the roast.

“The wind died down sir, but it’s starting to snow.” She replied, pulling off her coat which now had small pieces of hay imbedded into it.

“It’s the calm before the storm Jack. You know that.” Shar said.

The door opened behind her and his family members started filing in. Carter moved to his side to make room for the new arrivals, and he shoved his fists into his pockets to keep himself from wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

Everyone bustled in and began removing their outer layers and hanging them on the large coat rack on the far wall.

“Daniel and Teal’c, Sir?” She said, looking up at him.

“Kitchen.” He replied, locking eyes with her. Then he noticed the room had gotten quiet. They both turned to see every person staring at him.

Jack finally cleared his throat. “Hey everyone. Long time no see.”

“You son of a bitch, come here.” One of his brothers said, pulling him into a hug.

\------

They all took turns hugging Colonel O’Neill, then the introductions started. Sam was having trouble keeping track since there were so many of them, but it seemed the Colonel had 3 brothers and two sisters in total.

Elise was the older of his two sisters. His brothers were named Hank, Richard, and Curtis. They had all brought their spouses and children along - with the exception of Curtis and Sharlynn who she assumed had neither. The kids were all thrilled to see their Uncle Jack. Once Sam shook every hand twice, they all moved into the kitchen and the introductions started all over again. Eventually Sharlynn shooed everyone out of the kitchen so she could finish dinner. Sam offered to set the table, but Sharlynn said she had already taken care of that.

In the living room, Sam noticed their duffel bags had been piled in the corner. That made sense since she and Sharlynn had been feeding the horses, so the guys wouldn’t have known where else to put them. But her mind wandered to the contents of the bags, and she didn’t think it would be a good thing if the kids started snooping. Sure all of their big weapons were in the vehicle, but each individual had at least a zat packed in with their personal belongings. So she returned to the kitchen.

“I hate to bother you,” She said to Sharlynn. “But is there somewhere I can put our bags to get them out of the way?”

“Oh, sorry about that!” She replied, looking up from the vegetables she had been cutting and placing in a pot of boiling water. “Upstairs, the first two rooms on the left are the guest room. I hope you don’t mind sharing? I didn’t even think about the fact there are four of you when I insisted you stay here.”

“Not at all!” Sam said, smiling at her. “We’re pretty used to sharing spaces.” And with that she returned to gather the bags from the living room. Teal’c appeared next to her and helped her carry the four bags to the room. Then they returned to the living room. Teal’c sat cross legged on the floor, leaving an open seat for her next to Colonel O’Neill, who handed her a beer as she sat down.

“Thank you, sir.”

“Yeah sure you betcha.” He said, smiling.

They visited for awhile while the Colonel’s family told childhood stories, and three different people asked Teal’c about his name.

“Should’ve gone with Murray.” Colonel O’Neill mumbled to her after the third inquisition, causing her to snicker and shake her head.

“So Jack shows up, dressed to the nines in his Air Force Blues” Hank starts,

“nana and papa were the only ones invited to the graduation ceremony mind you” Curtis interrupted.

“Yeah, and here comes little 12 year old Sharlynn absolutely livid she wasn’t invited.” Hank again. The two were apparently twins and had been co-telling stories all night.

“She flies at him, screaming like a banshee, and knocks him on his ass. Then just starts wailing on him.” Curtis this time.

“Of course none of that military training prepared him for the attack of a raging 12 year old so he just covered his face and curled up into the fetal position.” Hank dissolved into laughter and Curtis picked up his story again.

“By time papa pulled her off him, he was covered in bruises and mud. That shiny uniform never had a chance!”

“So what is the age difference then? Between all of you?” Daniel asked once the laughter died down.

“Well Sharlynn is the youngest, and Jack is the oldest.” Curtis said. “We’re each only a couple years apart, but the total range is about 10 years.”

At that point sharlynn called everyone into the dining room, and they sat down to a beautiful feast of roast, yams, soup and assorted vegetables.

“Shar, you’ve outdone yourself! It’s like thanksgiving in here.” Rick said, finishing his piece of pumpkin pie.

“Well, I figured since this is the first time we’ve all been together in years, and Jack probably isn’t figuring on staying for the actual holiday, maybe we could have two.” Sharlynn said, smiling. “Besides, we all know pumpkin is Jack’s favorite.”

Sam looked up with an odd smirk on her face. “Not chocolate cake?” She couldn’t resist. Daniel laughed, and Colonel O’Neill smirked and shook his head.

“I suppose I should have specified; favorite pie.” Sharlynn replied, laughing.

“Well, we should probably all head out before we get snowed in. It’s not looking too good out there.” Hank said, nodding to the dining room window.” The weather outside was rapidly turning into a blizzard, so everyone bundled up and made their trek home.

\------

“Welp. That was fun kids, let’s do it again.” Jack said after they finished helping Sharlynn clean up the mess left from dinner.

“Sir, we should probably sort out our rooms. There’s a queen in each.” Carter said, gesturing to the staircase.

“Well that’s easy, Danny and I will share a bed and Teal’c will-“ he stopped. Carter raised her eyebrows at him.

“Teal’c will what, Jack? sleep on the floor?” Sharlynn was staring him down.

“I do not require-“ Teal’c started.

“Ack!” Jack cut him off, waving a hand in front of his face. “I will sleep on the floor.” Teal’c gave Jack a perplexed look which made Carter snicker.

“Come on Teal’c, you can room with me.” Carter said, patting him on the shoulder as she headed up the stairs.

Daniel shook his head and followed suit while Jack stood and watched his team, hands in his pockets. He could feel Sharlynn still staring him down.

“What?!” He finally said, peeved.

“You replaced us didn’t you? That’s why you haven’t been back.” She accused.

“Now come on Shar, you’re my family. I could never replace you.”

“But they’re your family too, now. Aren’t they?”

He turned away from the now empty staircase, shoved his hands in his pockets, and stared down at her. “Yeah, actually. They are. We’ve gone through a lot together.”

She smiled. “Well, I’m glad they were there to help you heal. Although I can’t fathom why you needed more than your favorite little sister.” She teased him.

“Aw, come on. That’s not fair to Elise. She can’t even defend herself.”

“But you’re not denying it.” She said grinning.

“Goodnight Shar.” he said laughing, and headed upstairs to join his team.


	6. Music to My Ears

Sam rolled over in bed and looked at the nightstand clock. 5am. Might as well get up. She thought, sitting upright. She looked to the corner of the room where Teal’c sat cross legged on the floor, candles surrounding him. He opened his eyes and raised an eyebrow at her.

“I’m sorry Teal’c, I didn’t mean to disturb you.”

“Do not worry Major Carter. I am finished.” He smiled and bowed his head.

“Teal’c,” She said. “I’ve always wondered, what do you do all night, since you don’t sleep?” He simply stared back at her. “Oh come on Teal’c, I know you don’t kelnoreem for more than a few hours at a time.”

“I have many ways in which to pass the time.” He said. “This evening I read a book entitled “Good Omens.” Which was recommended to me by Sergeant Harriman.”

“Oh.” Sam said, pulling back the blankets and setting her feet on the floor. “Was it good?”

“Indeed.”

“Wait, you’re not telling me you read the whole thing last night?”

“I did not.”

Sam smiled at him. Always to the point. “Come on Teal’c, lets see if we can find the coffee maker.” He bowed his head again and the two began blowing out his candles before heading down stairs. Sam made a pot of coffee and the two of them sat quietly at the kitchen table.

Sam looked out the large bay window in the kitchen and watched the snow swirl. Now that the storm had passed, the view of the snow covered grounds looked like a painting. “It’s very peaceful here.” She said to Teal’c who simply nodded in response.

“So what do you think of the Colonel’s family?”

“They are quite pleasant.”

“Yeah, they all seem very nice. I’m surprised the Colonel doesn’t talk about them more. Although he’s about as talkative as you when it comes to personal stuff.” She nudged him, grinning. He simply raised an eyebrow in response.

“Sharlynn O’Neill reminds me a great deal of Doctor Frazier.” He said finally, sipping his coffee.

“I was thinking the same thing.” She smiled, thinking of the five foot nothing dictator she considered to be her best friend.

“I take it that’s a good thing?” Sharlynn appeared in the doorway.

“Indeed.”

“Man! I love it when my guests make me coffee in the morning!” She beamed, grabbing a mug from the cabinet. “Though I can't help but wonder why on earth you two are up this early.”

“Could not the same be said about you Sharlynn O’Neill?”

“Well, I have to take care of the animals in the mornings before I head to the warehouse, so I’m on a bit of a schedule. Your turn.” She said taking a seat across from Teal’c.

” I am also on a bit of a schedule” Sam said, smiling. “As for Teal’c, well that’s my fault. I woke him when I got up.”

“You did not Major Carter. As I told you this morning, I was finished.”

“Awake Teal’c, the phrase is ‘I was awake’” Colonel O’Neill said as he came into the kitchen, running a hand through his hair. “Do I smell coffee?” He asked, his eyes falling to Sam’s pajama top.

“Ahem.” She coughed. His eyes flicked up to meet hers and he shrugged.

“Nice top.”

“Thank you, sir. I think I’ll go get dressed now.” She shook her head, smiling, and headed back upstairs.

\------

“So I have a house full of early birds huh?” Sharlynn said, watching her brother stare after Sam before grabbing a mug of coffee and sitting down next to her empty seat.

“Nah,” He said after a long pause. “Danny boy sleeps like the dead.” Teal’c raised his eyebrow ad Jacks comment, but said nothing.

“Well I guess we won’t be heading to town today.” Jack said, staring pointedly at the deep snow outside.

“Yeah, it will take them at least a day to clear the streets. And the boys will need to clear their own driveways before they can hit mine.”

“I would be happy to assist in clearing your driveway of snow Sharlynn O’Neill.” Teal’c said.

I wonder if he’s always so serious. She thought before saying. “Thank you Teal’c, I appreciate the offer. But my brothers have a scraper they can attach to one of their trucks. It really saves a lot of effort.”

Teal’c nodded solemnly. “Very well.”

“Ah buck up Teal’c! We’ll go out and play in the snow in a bit. That’s way more fun than shoveling it.” Jack said. Teal’c raised an eyebrow and cocked his head.

\------

Daniel woke up to the sounds of laughter and piano music. His wrist watch read 6:30 and he groaned. “Not even 7am and they’re already making a racket. Does no one sleep in?”

He got dressed and headed downstairs to see Sharlynn playing the entertainer on the piano, laughing and swatting away Jack while he reached over and messed with the sheet music. Teal’c stoically watched from the couch while sam sat next to him laughing hysterically.

“Sir,” she managed through her hysterics. “Let her play!”

“What? She can handle the challenge!”

At this point Sharlynn changed tactics and began playing a song from memory. “Try to mess me up now Jack!” She said, sticking out her tongue.

Jack responded by making a grab at her hands, while Sam leapt up to save her. As she pulled at Jacks arms, laughing, he turned and caught her hand, pulling her into him as he began to dance. Sam laughed and went along with it.

Daniel smiled at the scene. It was nice to see them like this, away from the base and able to just enjoy one another’s company. Maybe one day one of them would come to their senses and leave the Air Force. Until then, these moments were the closest they’d get to happiness, and Daniel wasn’t about to interrupt. So he just slipped his hands into his pockets and watched.

Jack held Sam close as he moved to the fast paced music, then turned and dipped her. They both looked up to see Daniel standing in the doorway and smiled at him.

“Danny boy!” Jack said before pulling Sam back to her feet and releasing her. “Sleeping beauty awakens!” Daniel noticed he kept a hand on the small of Sam's back and smiled.

“Yeah, well it’s hard to sleep with all the ruckus you guys are making down here.”

“Sorry Daniel.” Sam said through a grin. “Teal’c and I saw the piano and insisted Sharlynn play something. She’s quite talented.”

“Aw thanks, Sam!” Sharlynn said, beaming.

“Anyone who can successfully play piano with Jack O’Neill trying to distract them is Emmy worthy in my book.” Daniel said, smiling. “So, is there coffee?”

“Come on Daniel, I’ll show you where the cups are.” Jack said, leading him out of the room.

\------

Sam watched the Colonel lead Daniel out of the room. She could still feel the warmth of his hand on her lower back, and already missed its presence.

“Sam,” Sharlynn broke her from her thoughts. “Do you play? Not many people would know to call this a spinet unless they play.”

“Oh, we had a spinet in my childhood home. I took piano lessons until I got into the Academy actually.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, my dad said a skill like piano would help me to become more disciplined. That’s an important trait in the Air Force, as well as in science.”

“Well you have to play something!”

“Oh, I don’t think so.”

“Come on! I played for you. It’s only fair.”

Sam looked to Teal’c for help, but he simply raised an eyebrow and said “I too would enjoy hearing you play Major Carter.”

Sam sighed. “Well, it’s been some time since I played anything seriously.” Sam said, resigned to her fate.

“Well let’s look through my music and find something.” Sharlynn said, and pulled out a binder. “I know, how about you play something and I’ll sing along? Then you won’t be on your own.”

“Yeah, that would be nice.”

\------

Jack leaned against the counter as Daniel filled his cup, drained it, and refilled it. He was glad Daniel showed up when he did, he had been getting a little carried away. As they stood there, the sound of the piano began to fill the house again, and Sharlynn began to sing. “Yes I made the choice, for papa I will stay..”

“Come on, let’s enjoy the music while we can.” Jack said, pulling Daniel along back to the living room. When he walked through the door he stopped in his tracks. Sharlynn was standing next to the piano singing, and Carter was sitting on the bench accompanying her on the piano. Jacks mouth fell open as he watched in stunned silence. Daniel stood next to him, smiling and watching until the song was over.

“Carter? I didn’t know you played the piano!” He said stunned. “Is there anything you can’t do?”

“Yes sir,” she laughed. “Sing for one.” Jack was still in shock. He was falling for her all over again. Dammit Jack, you need to pull yourself together.

Daniel started laughing. “What did you think the piano in her house was for Jack, decoration?”

“She has a piano?!”

“Very observant, sir.”

“Well I don’t come to your house to look at your furniture, Carter.”

She gave him a quizzical smile. “So what do you come over there for, sir?”

He gaped, trying to figure out how to respond. Daniel laughed and patted him on the shoulder. “Walked right into that one, Jack.”

“I too have never noticed the piano in your home Major Carter.”

“Really?” She looked between them. “Well now I’m feeling a lot less secure having you two watch my back in the field.”

Daniel snorted, Sharlynn gave them a quizzical look, and Jack changed the subject. “Okay kids, who wants to make some snow men?”


	7. Snow Day

They spent some time outside, walking through the snow and admiring the grounds. Sharlynn watched as Daniel wandered off toward the forest, and Teal’c patiently followed him, looking protective. She got the feeling Daniel attracted trouble by the way the others looked after him. She and Sam chatted for awhile while they watched Jack work on his snowman. Then suddenly sam got a wicked smile on her face, reached down and began balling up some snow.

I wonder where this is going? Sharlynn thought to herself sarcastically as she began backing away from Sam.

Jack had just begun to roll the second snowball up to the base he had previously made as he said “hey Carter, come help me with the body.” And turned to look at her.

Sam had been winding up for the throw, waiting for him to turn. She hit him square in the face and bolted. Sharlynn was sure she’d never seen someone run so fast and still look graceful. This was emphasized by Jack. Once he had realized what happened (which took him a moment) he scrambled after her, slipping in the snow landing on all fours.

“Aw come on Carter, I’m an old man!” Although as he said it, Sharlynn could see him forming his own snowball. Sam, meanwhile, was hiding behind a tree, likely getting her next snowball ready for when he inevitably went after her.

Sharlynn stood back and watched the following battle. They were well matched, but Sam had the upper hand due to her defensive position behind the tree. She laughed at the scene as Jack tried to find a way to slip around the tree and grab her. As he finally pushed her out from her hiding spot, Sharlynn felt a presence beside her. She turned to see Teal’c bracing Daniel who seemed to be favoring a leg.

“What happened to you?” Sharlynn asked, as a stray snowball flew past her and hit Teal’c in the forehead. Sharlynn looked from Teal’c, to Sam and Jack, then back again. Sam was hard to read, but Jack looked like he just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Meanwhile Teal’c passed Daniel to Sharlynn, leaned down and began gathering snow.

Jack muttered a curse word as he took off running. Sam simply began laughing and took up her position next to Teal’c.

“I guess it’s safe to assume who threw the snowball that hit Teal’c” Sharlynn said to Daniel with a laugh. “Come on, let’s get your leg looked at.”

“Oh I just pulled a muscle.” Daniel replied, nonchalantly as they headed into the house.

\------ 

Daniel sat on the couch with his foot up, sipping on a mug of cocoa while watching the fire.

“So does this sort of thing happen to you often?” Sharlynn asked him.

“What would make you think that?” Daniel asked, pretending to feel hurt by her comment.

“Oh, I don’t know, maybe your specific understanding of exactly what is wrong with your leg. Maybe the fact Teal’c wouldn’t let you go into the woods by yourself. Maybe the fact that neither Sam or Jack seemed concerned you were injured.”

Daniel laughed. “Yeah, I guess they’re used to it by now. Let’s just say I have a tendency to forget where my feet are.”

The door opened then, and in came Sam, followed immediately by Jack and Teal’c. Sam and Teal’c pauses by the fire and began removing their wet jackets and shoes. Jack however, traipsed right into the living room, tracking snow across the floor, and stopped in front of Daniel.

“Daniel,” he scolded. “Didn’t I order you to watch your step?”

“Oh, you mean that order was meant for more than just that one instance?” Daniel shot back, mockingly.

Jack smirked. “Did you break it?”

“Nope. Just pulled a muscle. Already feeling better.” Daniel said, flexing it to prove himself.

“Very good.” He smirked, as Sam appeared from behind him.

“How’re you feeling Daniel?” Sam asked, moving to look at his leg.

“Ah! I’m fine, Sam!” Daniel said, shielding his foot.

“Daniel, you know I have to at least look at it. Janet would kill us both if I just let it go.”

Daniel grumbled, But began removing his sock anyways. He knew Sam was right, Janet would have both of their hides if he sprained it and didn’t get medical attention. Although he also knew he was right. It was just a pulled muscle, and it was already better. He just probably shouldn’t be doing any jumping jacks for awhile.

Sam sat kneeled down and began examining his foot, twisting it and feeling for a sprain. “Yeah, looks fine. Might be a little tender for awhile but I don’t see any reason you can’t walk on it.”

“Thanks, Sam.”

“Got a call from Curtis.” Jack said, absentmindedly playing with the zipper pull on his jacket.

“And?” Daniel asked as he put his sock back on.

“Yeah, said the roads should be opened tomorrow, and we can meet him and Nefer for dinner.”

“That’s great news!” Daniel replied, enthusiastically.

“Yeah… he said she wants to meet Carter and Teal’c too.” Jack stuffed his hands in his pockets with a look that said ‘couldn’t explain a way out of it.’

“Oh.” Daniel said, thinking how this could cause some problems if Nefer really is a Goa’uld. Even if she doesn’t sense the naqueda in Sam right away, she’ll definitely sense Teal’cs symbiote.

“Yup. Anyways, I gotta give Hammond a call.”

“Who’s Hammond?” Sharlynn asked, after watching the exchange like she was trying to figure something out.

“He’s uh... My dog sitter.” Jack said, not looking totally convinced himself. “Yeah. Carter?”

“Coming, Sir.”

“He’s her dog sitter too.” He said, by way of answering Sharlynn’s rising eyebrows.

“Sure He is.” Game the dubious reply.

\------ 

“Sir,” Carter said as they closed his bedroom door behind them. “Maybe we should have told Sharlynn he’s our CO. If she starts to suspect we’re hiding something…” she trailed off.

“And how exactly do we explain the need to call our CO on our vacation Carter?”

“Maybe to check in, make sure he doesn’t need us to head back to base?”

“Oh.” He said, mentally kicking himself as he pulled out his work cell. “I didn’t think of that.”

He called Hammond and updated him on the plan. Then he relayed any information the Tok’ra had found on Nephthys, the Goa’uld the tok’ra believed to be running the place.

“They didn’t really have an update. Hammond agreed it’s gonna put us in a tough spot if she notices you or Teal’c, but said to go ahead with the meet anyways.”

“You don’t really think she’ll try something in a public place, do you Sir? It would certainly blow her cover.”

“No, but she knows where we’re staying… might put Shar in the line of fire if she decides to follow us home.”

\------ 

“So, is Hammond their version of the sock on the door?” Sharlynn asked once she was sure they were out of earshot.

Daniel choked on his cocoa, but Teal’c merely raised an eyebrow and said “I am unfamiliar with this practice Sharlynn O’Neill.”

“Well, in college you put a sock on the doorknob to let your roommate know you want some privacy.” Sharlynn said, watching Daniel still try to compose himself. “You know, for sex.”

Teal’c opened his mouth, but it was Daniel who responded. “Hammond is our boss.” He said, wiping his face with his hand. “He likes us to check in every so often just in case he needs to call us back. We didn’t give him a timeline on the trip since we were all due for quite a bit of leave, but Sam is his top scientist and Jack is his second in command so it makes him nervous not to hear from them.”

“Oh. Well, why didn’t they just say that to begin with?” Sharlynn said, thoroughly amused by watching Daniel try to figure out how to dry himself off without bringing attention to the amount of cocoa he spit on himself.

“Colonel O’Neill seems to enjoy confusing people.” Teal’c responded, handing Daniel a handkerchief from his pocket.

“You carry one of those things around with you?” Sharlynn asked, gesturing to the handkerchief.

“Daniel Jackson spills things on himself quite frequently.”

When Sam and Jack finally returned to the living room, neither of them questioned the new stain on Daniel’s shirt, and simply sat down on the couch with him.

“Say, I’d love to come with you to meet with Nefer!” Sharlynn finally said. “She buys my coffee for the church, and I just adore her.”

The group exchanged a few looks, before finally Sam gave Jack a small shrug and Jack said “Sure, I don’t see why not.”

Sharlynn have each of them a once over, shook her head and finally said “well, I’m gonna get started on dinner. Who wants to help?”


	8. Getting Fancy

That evening after Dinner the group had a meeting in Jack and Daniel’s room. They agreed that Sharlynn should not be left alone, since Nefer was clearly aware of their involvement with her. Unfortunately they didn’t feel much could be done about Curtis since he was clearly in the thick of it.

The next morning at breakfast Sam showed interest in Sarlynn’s roasting business and asked if she could tag along, while the boys headed out on another fact finding mission-under the guise of sightseeing. Sharlynn tried to give Sam an out since sightseeing “sounds much more fun than watching me bag coffee.” But Sam insisted she could really use the girl time. So it was settled.

To be fair, Sam really was interested in the roasting business, even is the roasting device held no mystery for her - pretty basic, furnace, pour beans in to roast, move to cooling rack after allotted time. That being said, she figured it was as good an excuse as any to keep an eye on the Colonel’s youngest sister.

The two chatted while Sam helped Sharlynn prep bags and measure coffee. They shared stories from their childhoods and talked about their siblings. Eventually the conversation turned to Colonel O’Neill, and Sharlynn began telling Sam what it was like those first few months after Charlie died.

“We all knew Jack blamed himself. Silly really, it was an accident. Jack always kept that damn thing in a safe. Then one night he came home from work and got distracted by something Charlie wanted to show him… that’s all it took. The next night Charlie was gone.”

Sam listened, her thoughts going to Cassie and her own niece and nephew. “I can’t even fathom how that must have felt.”

“He seems better now, though. Thanks to you I’m sure.”

“What, me? No.” Sam laughed nervously and waved her hands. She thought to Daniel, and Ska’ra, and the people of Abydos.

“I’m sure you played at least a part in it Sam.”

“So, what about you?” Sam said, by way of changing the subject.

“Hmm?” Came the distracted reply as Sharlynn searches for a specific label on her computer.

“Well, you know a lot about me from the family dinner interrogations. But we never did get to hear your story.”

“No story. Just… made a lot of mistakes. Managed to have a good home and family to fall back on. That’s all.”

Sam frowned. “You don’t look like someone who made a lot of mistakes, seems to me you’ve got a pretty good life set up here.”

“Yeah, that’s true. But I never planned for this. I always wanted to follow my big brothers footsteps and join the Air Force.”

“Really? Why didn’t you?” Sam asked, then immediately regretted her inquiry by the look that crossed Sharlynn’s face. “I’m sorry, you don’t have to-“

“No, I don’t mind!” Sharlynn smiled softly. “I just haven’t talked about it in awhile. I went to the Academy actually, when I graduated high school. I was accepted into their aeronautical engineering program. My end goal of course was to be a pilot… In any case, it was my first year, and I was pretty naïve. There was a professor who had taken a special interest in me, I thought it was just because I had potential. That was, until he started making advancements at me. I didn’t say anything because I figured, I was just a cadet-who would believe me? Well, as the year progressed he became more aggressive. Eventually he cornered me in the women’s locker room after hours…” she was quiet for a moment, as she composed herself. “Well, I found out I was pregnant about two months later.”

“He forced himself on you?!” Sam was appalled.

“Yeah. I made my complaints after the fact, but because I hadn’t said anything previously, and it was my word against his…” she smiled at Sam, reassuringly. “After I left the academy several other cadets came forward, but the damage was already done. He did get reassigned, however. So at least there’s that. I had the baby… her name was Lucy. She was the love of my life. She died when she was two. The accident that killed her almost killed me as well, and for a long time I wished it had.”

“I am so sorry Sharlynn!” Sam said, touching her hand.

“That was a long time ago. You never really get over it, but you do learn to move on with your life. I dated some, but I’ll never be a mother again. The accident made sure of that. And I found that I am better when I am alone than in a relationship. So I spoil my nieces and nephews like there’s no tomorrow, and live my life to the fullest. I get to travel a lot too!” She said, smiling.

“Well you’re always welcome to stay with me in Colorado Springs.” Sam said smiling.

“Thank you, Sam. I might take you up on that one day.”

\------

Jack called Carter at 2pm to check in and let her know they hadn’t found anything about Nefer that pointed towards her being a Goa’uld.

“Everyone here who’s ever met the woman says she’s a saint. Keeps to herself mostly but is always there for a fundraising event or town cleanup. Says she’s donated a lot of funds to the charities in town too.”

“That’s not very typical, sir.” Carter sounded like she was outside. Jack had to assume she excused herself for the phone call so Sharlynn couldn’t listen in.

“Nope. Not typical at all. Danny thinks we might have the wrong church leader here.”

“Well I wouldn’t pack it in so quickly sir, let’s at least meet her first.”

“Yeah, that’s what I told him. Anyways, we’re gonna head back to the house. See what kind of nice clothes we can dig up. Curt said we’re going to Loren’s tonight, it’s pretty fancy. You have anything nice to wear?”

“Nice, sir?”

“You know, like a dress or something.”

“Uh, no sir. I wasn’t anticipating going somewhere I would need one on this trip.”

“Alright, we’ll pick something up for you.”

She giggled “thank you sir, but I think I’d feel safer shopping with Sharlynn.”

Jack smiled. “What, you don’t trust Danny, T, and I to pick something for you?.”

“Not even a little.”

“I’m hurt, Carter.”

“Goodbye, sir.” She giggled again.

“See you soon.” He smirked as he hung up.

\------

Colonel O’Neill hadn’t been joking when he said this place was fancy. Sam was surprised when Sharlynn ushered Her into a high end dress shop and started pulling out high end cocktail dresses and ball gowns. In the end she had picked out the most subdued dress Sharlynn would let her buy; a strapless tea length dress that was light blue with dark blue embroidery and stones. The boys gawked at her more than that time on Simanka when the Shavadai put her in that god awful outfit that smelled like yak butter.

“Jokes on you,” she had told them, rolling her eyes. “I can hide my sidearm under this baby and no one’s the wiser.”

So now here they were, and she was suddenly feeling underdressed. Maybe she should have let Sharlynn talk her into the blue velvet evening gown. Everyone in this joint was dressed like they were headed to the Emmys.

“So, how does a small town like this have such a fancy restaurant?” She asked Sharlynn as they were led to their table.

“Well, we don’t really have much nearby, and people like an excuse to dress up.”

Curtis was waiting at the table with Nefer, and the introductions began right away. She shook the hands of everyone but Teal’c, who gave her his usual head bow. Sam knew the moment they were close, this was their Goa’uld. She shared a look with Teal’c that told her he could confirm.

Nefer was really quite polite for a Goa’uld. Especially since she kept giving Sam and Teal’c looks that said their gig was up. Daniel asked his series of questions about her decision to start the church, and the Colonel finally cut in.

“So, Nefer. Is that short for something?”

She gave him a pleasant smile before replying. “It is short for Nefertiti actually. My parents were Archaeologists and they were always very fascinated with the Queen.”

“Oh, really?” Daniel looked fascinated. Wasn’t she known to be a religious revolutionary? Because she only worshipped one god.” She nodded. “It was Ra if I remember correctly.”

“You know your mythology Dr. Jackson.”

Sam didn’t listen to the response. She started to get that queasy feeling she got every time a memory of Joulinars wouldn’t quite reach the surface. “If you’ll excuse me, I think I’ll go wash my hands before the food arrives.” She said, pushing up from the table and heading to the restroom.

\------

Jack watched Carter as she walked towards the restroom. He didn’t like members of his team wandering off alone, but he didn’t see a way to follow her without it seeming weird, so he let it go. Then suddenly Nefer stood up.

“If you’ll excuse me.” She said politely, before following Carter towards the restrooms. Crap.


	9. Mistaken Identity

Sam leaned against the bathroom sink and stared into the mirror. The face staring back at her wasn’t hers however, it was the face of Jolinar's previous host. Why does her name seem so familiar to me? She internally pleaded with the image stating back at her.

A figure appeared over her shoulder, and Sam turned around in surprise. Nefer was standing behind her in the bathroom, smiling kindly. She hadn’t sensed her presence because she was so focused on her thoughts. In her head she could almost hear the Jolinar softly whisper “auntie.”

“I didn’t mean to startle you.” Nefer said, pulling Sam from her thoughts. “I… if you don’t mind my asking… what was her name?”

“Who?” Sam was trying not to seem edgy.

“The Goa’uld who took you as a host.” She said it kindly, but Sam knew better than to trust her and took a step back. Nefer’s eyes flashed, and her voice changed. “For what it’s worth, I am sorry for what my kind has done to your people.” She took a step towards Sam, her hand reaching out.

“I’m armed.” Sam said, backing into the sink edge.

Nefer stopped, lowered her hand, and looked saddened. “I have no intention of harming you, Samantha.” Her voice changed again. “What Nefer says is true. She only seeks your help. I am Kendra, Nefer’s host.”

Sam blinked, her resolve faltered for a second as the voice in her head once said “auntie.” Once again. “I’ve seen this trick before.” She said, after a moment.

“I know you only have my word, but I promise it is no trick.” Her head bobbed, like Sam has seen her fathers do so many times, and the voice was tinny once again. “I rejected the ways of my brethren thousands of years ago.”

“A likely story.”

“Please, If you’ll let me explain. My sister Egeria watched our kind play as God’s. She shamed me for following Ra as I did. She showed me the light. But I was weak hearted and could not take up the fight with her. Instead I hid among the humans as the rest of my kind abandoned this world.”

“Why are you telling me this?”

“Because I need your help. And I know you will not help me if you do not trust me. Not after what the Goa’uld must have put you through. Tell me, how did you rid yourself of your symbiote?”

“I didn’t. She died to save my life. Her name was Jolinar of Malkshur.”

Nefer paled, and took an unsteady step back. “Jolinar is dead?” Then she bowed her head again, and the human voice said “I believe you and Nefer have much to talk about. However she needs some time to mourn her niece, and if we wait too long, your friends may suspect I have harmed you. Perhaps we could meet away from your Colonel O’Neill’s family tomorrow so that we can speak freely?”

“I… I will have to speak with Colonel O’Neill about that.” Sam was beginning to believe her, mostly because she was beginning to remember her.

“Very well.”

\------ 

“She claims to be Egeria’s sister, sir.” Carter said, sitting in the middle of her bed with her legs crossed under her dress and her hands resting in her lap.

“And Egeria is…?” Jack asked.

“The queen who spawned all of the Tok’ra.” Teal’c supplied with his booming voice.

“Ew.”

“Well at least we know she’s not Nephthys.” Daniel said, shrugging.

“And we believe her?” Jack said, looking st his teammates with disbelief.

“Well, no. Not really.” Daniel said, shrugging.

“Actually, Sir. I do.” Carter shot back, looking like she had a point to make.

“She’s a Goa’uld!”

“A Goa’uld who’s immediate family are all Tok’ra.”

“And what makes you think she’s not this Neftee character and not lying to you.”

“Because I have memories of her, sir.”

Jack was quiet as he contemplated this. Carter was usually right, and she had never once led him wrong. Hell, he’d even followed her into the Tok’ra base that first time on only her word they weren’t the bad guys.

He rubbed his hands over his face before he spoke. “Alright. We’ll call Hammond and ask the Tok’ra to verify her claims… they’ll probably want to send someone out here. In the meantime, what does she want from us, Carter?”

She shook her head. “She didn’t say, sir. Just said she needed our help. She gave me her personal number and asked me to call if we agreed to meet with her.”

He sighed. “Well she’s vague enough to be a Tok’ra.” Jack said, then gestured to Carter to make the call.

\------ 

“Thank you for allowing me to meet with you.” Nefer said, taking her seat at the kitchen table with SG-1.

“Yeah, well, Carter vouched for you. Still waiting to hear back on whether the Tok’ra feel the same though.” Jack said, somewhat peeved to have a Goa’uld sitting in his sisters house.

There had been some debate about where to meet her. Jack would have preferred a public place because it would be hard for her to do something. But carter had pointed out they wouldn’t be able to speak freely in a public place. She of course suggested they come to her. That made them all a little leery though, since she could be lying about who she was and they could be walking into an ambush. So they decided Sharlynn’s home was the best option. Since Sharlynn was working today, they had the place to themselves, and Nefer already knew where it was since she apparently spent a lot of time with Jack’s family. That knowledge made him uncomfortable, but he only had himself to blame. Maybe if he’d been around he would have noticed something was off with the woman.

“I have some memories of you left by Jolinar.” Carter began. “From what I can remember, the Tok’ra assumed you were dead..”

“you would like to know my story.” It wasn’t a question so much as a statement. Still, the team all nodded their heads in acknowledgement. “In my youth, I followed Ra. I was very young and naive. I had been implanted into a young priestess who had believed implantation was a gift from the gods. My sister came to me one day and said she did not trust Ra, and she believed what we were doing to the humans was horrifying. She told me she had begun speaking with her host, and discovered she felt as though she was trapped in her own body. She told me that when she released her power over the host, and allowed for their minds to fully blend, she had discovered the beauty of humanity. She then told me she planned to create an army of her children to oppose Ra and all he stood for. She pleaded with me to join her, and I declined, though I did reach out to my host and allowed our minds to blend as my sister had done. Her children asked the same if me when Egeria was lost to them. I loved my nieces and nephews dearly, and I agreed with their cause, but I was afraid. Out of fear, during the human uprising my host and I took the opportunity to hide.”

“So you ran?” Jack said, interrupting her.

“Yes. I ran and hid. For thousands of years.”

“So I take it you aren’t a queen.” Daniel said, his blue eyes full of curiosity.

“Of my kind you mean?” She waited for his confirming nod before continuing. “I am. Though I chose not to continue my line. My only children were human.”

“Excuse me?” Carter asked, looking shocked. “You have human children?”

“I had many human children. My current host Kendra is daughter to my precious host. My first host was her ancestor.”

“So your saying Kendra is a harcesis?” Daniel looked appalled, clearly thinking of how Sha’re’s son suffered with all that knowledge.

“Oh no! I would never allow my genetic memory to be passed to one of my human children. The things I have seen… just the vast quantity of memories would drive any human insane without a symbiote to balance the mind.”

“You mean, you can prevent that from happening?” Carter looked fascinated.

“Of course! Every queen must make the choice to pass on their genetic knowledge to their children. The process is the same for reproduction through a host. However, I was not present for the conception of any of my children. That would have been an invasion of privacy.”

“Not present?” Jack couldn’t keep the words from slipping out of his mouth, but he immediately regretted it. He wasn’t exactly eager to hear about Goa’uld sex.

“Just because our minds are blended does by no means imply I cannot choose to give my host privacy should she need it. Although she cannot return the favor. Even if a Goa’uld forces their host into submission, they cannot prevent the host from seeing and hearing everything. It is actually quite horrifying.”

“Tell me ‘bout it.” Jack mumbled. “So, why do you need out help?”

“There is a young woman.. her name is Linnea, and she is a good friend of mine and my hosts. She is missing.”

“Yeah, we kinda thought you had something to do with that.” He said, ignoring the look Carter shot at him.

“I can understand why you would have made that assumption. Regardless, I have been searching for her. And I understand you are also in search of her.”

“How did you-“ Daniel began, but Nefer cut him off.

“It is a small town Dr. Jackson. People talk.”

“Okay, well. We haven’t exactly learned anything. In fact, her association with your church was our only lead.” Jack was beginning to worry. Things had been nicely open and closed when they thought it was Nefer. Now they had no leads.

“I have my own suspicions. Does that mean you will help me?” The group nodded. “Thank you.”

“What in God’s name is wrong with your voice?!” SG-1 looked up to see Sharlynn standing in the kitchen doorway. Crap. Jack thought. Guess we should have gone with Nefer’s place.


	10. Phone-calls

Sharlynn stood in the kitchen door, staring at her four house guests and her friend. She had a lot of questions about what she just overheard.

Nefer’s head bobbed forward, then she raised her hand to her mouth and coughed. “Frog in my throat is all.”

“Shar, you’re back early.” Jack said, clearly trying to change the subject.

“Hell of a frog Nef. And what’s this about your church being a lead? A lead in what? This isn’t about Linnea is it?” She felt her heart sink into her stomach as she realized something. “You didn’t actually come here to see us did you Jack? You’re on some sort of mission, aren't you?” She stared at him feeling hurt.

He stared back at her. She knew him well enough to know he was trying to decide how much to tell her.

“Sir.” Sam said, trying to get his attention. “A moment?”

Jack sighed, rubbed his face with his palms, and said “Sharlynn, I need to step out for a moment. I’m going to answer your questions, I just need you to wait.” Then he stood up, and followed Sam out of the room.

\------

“Carter, I know what you’re going to say.” Jack said after closing the door behind him.

“That this is an unusual case since your sisters friend is for all intents and purposes a Tok’ra and we should ask General Hammond to make an exception for her?” Carter shot back, with a bemused look on her face.

Jack stood there staring at her in shock. “Okay, I didn’t know you were going to say that.”

“Look Sir, your sister is very intelligent. She was bound to figure it out eventually, and I believe it will make our job here a lot easier if she isn’t trying to follow us around to find out what we’re up to.”

“Okay.” He was still in a little bit of shock, and just stood there staring at her.

“So, are you going to call the General?”

“Right!”

\------

Sharlynn has been sure they were pulling her leg at first. But then Nefer did this weird thing with her eyes and her voice, and Teal’c showed her his tattoo and.. snake thing. It certainly explained a lot about Teal’c. He didn’t really act like he was from the area, she just never would have guessed just how far away he had come from.

They let her sit in on the rest of the meeting afterwards. Nefer explained what she suspected happened to their friend Linnea, and the group made their plans to investigate. Apparently there was another of her kind in the area who had approached her about working together to collect humans for some choosing process on another planet. Nefer has declined his offer, and it wasn’t long after Linnea disappeared. She believed it was the Goa’uld’s way of sending her a message. She had figured out where their complex was but couldn’t figure out how to get in. That was where SG-1 was needed.

“Alright, time to call Hammond again.” Jack said, pulling out his cell. He left the room for his phone call, but had plenty to share when he returned.

“Hammond said the Tok’ra finally got back to him. They sent dad along. He and SG-3 will be here by this evening.”

“Dad?” Sharlynn has followed most of what they told her, but that comment threw her off.

“My father.” Sam answered her. “He is host to a Tok’ra named Selmac.”

Sharlynn was going to respond with some snarky comment about Jack calling Sam’s father dad, and would they just get a room already, but Nefer responded before she had a chance.

“Selmac is coming?” She looked like she was going to burst at the seams with excitement.


	11. Dad

Jacob stood next to the vehicle he and SG-3 had driven from the airport while he looked around at the home of Jack’s sister. He couldn’t help the small smile as the memories played in his mind. This wasn’t Jacob’s first time setting foot on this land, although he never believed he would return. He certainly wouldn’t have guessed the Jack O’Neill he had watched play as a boy would turn out to be the same Jack O’Neill who worked with his daughter.

I wonder if Sam remembers this place. Jacob thought.

She was quite young at the time Jacob. Selmac replied in his mind. If she remembers anything it is likely no more than a feeling or a few difficult to place moments.

Mark would remember. He and Sharlynn had really hit it off. They rode together while my wife rode double with Sam.

Is that why you hesitate Jacob? You are concerned Sharlynn will recognize you aren’t you? Or are you more concerned she won’t?

“Now why would you say that?” Jacob said aloud by accident.

“Say what, Sir?” The leader of SG-3 asked him, looking concerned.

Jacob sighed. “Nothing Reynolds. Let’s go in.” He made his way to the door.

\------

There was a knock at the door and as Sharlynn stood from where she was sitting on the couch. Sam and Jack moved to join her while Daniel, Teal’c, and Nefer remained where they were going over the plans of the building the Goa’uld was believed to be using.

Sharlynn smiled nervously at Sam who gave her a reassuring look in return before Sharlynn opened the door. The man standing on her porch left her speechless.

“Hey kiddo.” Jacob Carter said smiling as he strode in and hugged his daughter. Four more people followed him in but stood to the side silently.

“It’s good to see you dad.” She replied.

Jacob then moved to shake Jacks hand. “Jack, how are you?”

“Good of you to visit dad.” Jack said grinning. “This is my youngest sister Sharlynn.”

Jacob reached to shake her hand. “You know my grandparents didn’t you?” Sharlynn felt herself blurt out. Jacob’s eyes crinkled with a smile, and Jack looked shocked.

“So you remember me then.”

“Dad?” Sam and Jack asked in unison looking surprised.

“Sam, you were pretty young the last time we came here. You see, your mother grew up with Sharlynn’s mother. The two were great friends, and we used to visit them here once a year, in the summer. When they passed, we weren’t able to attend the service, so your mother, Mark and I came to pay our respects to her children and in-laws. You probably have no memory of this since you were only about three or four at the time.”

Sam was staring at him with the same shocked expression on her face.

“So you’re telling me you knew my parents and you never once mentioned it?” Jack finally said, looking rather shell-shocked.

“Well I didn’t know you were their son, Jack.” Jacob replied. His expression was stern, but there was a glint of humor in his eye. Suddenly his head bowed, and when he raised it his voice had that other-worldly sound Nefer could make. “I apologize for cutting the reunion short, however I believe it is necessary, I meet with the woman who claims to be Nefertiti before more time has passed.”

“Of course, Selmac.” Sam said smiling as she placed her hand on his back. “She’s right this way.”

Sharlynn watched them go before turning to Jack. “You ever get used to that?”

“Used to what?” Jack said, absently scratching the back of his neck and patting her on the shoulder as he followed Sam and her dad.

Sharlynn followed him and watched the group. Daniel and Teal’c immediately stood up to greet Jacob, while Nefer - Kendra? Slowly stood and followed.

“Jacob! It’s good to see you again.” Daniel said as he moved to stand before Jacob

“It is good to see you well Jacob Carter.” Teal’c said, placing his hands behind his back and bowing his head in respect as he stepped in place beside Daniel.

“Daniel! Teal’c! It’s good to see you as well.” Jacob said with a smile.

It struck Sharlynn once again that this group really was its own little close knit family. It was at that moment she remember the four people she had left in the hallway, and turned to gesture them in. It wasn’t necessary though, as they had followed her in and moved to stand with Jack, who was watching his team off to the side.

Sharlynn turned her attention back to Jacob and watched as he patted the two men on their shoulders before he moved between them to stand in front of Nefer/Kendra.

“You are the one who claims to be sister to our great queen?” Selmac said, towering over the young woman. He had changed from the friendly family man into someone intimidating in an instant.

The woman smiled up at him, and though she was significantly shorter, and young enough to be his daughter, the look she gave him could be described as nothing less than motherly. “Selmac.” Her eyes seemed to sparkle. “When I last saw you, you had a fierce fire in your eyes. I am pleased to see it has not been extinguished. Do you remember the words you said to me that day?”

His resolve seemed to falter as he nodded.

“You said ‘If we allow our brothers to continue their crusade we will be no better than them.’ You then asked me to join the Tok’ra as they left earth.” She said, with a sad smile. “I have many regrets.”

Selmac’s eyes softened as a loving smile touched his lips. “We have missed you greatly Nefertiti.” He said as he stepped forward and embraced her.


	12. Plans

The group of eleven - Sg-1, sg-3, Jacob, Kendra, and Sharlynn - was gathered around the dining table using it as a conference table. They had spent several hours discussing the location Nefer believed her friend was being held, and what kind of intel she had been able to gather before coming up with a game plan. In the end they agreed Nefer should go in alone to offer her services to the Goa’uld and distract him while SG-1 and Jacob followed covertly through the two entrances with SG-3 waiting as backup.

Jack didn’t like not knowing how many henchmen the Goa’uld had working for him, but they had agreed this was the best course of action. The hope was Nefer could relay to the teams the number of guards she encountered upon entry and give them some idea of what they faced.

“Alright.” Jack said, feeling less than confident about their plan. “We head out at 0900. Let’s all get a good night's sleep. Where is everyone staying?”

“We’ve got a couple rooms at a place called Harry’s Inn.” Reynolds said. “Although I think General Carter was hoping to stay with Major Carter.”

“Again with Harry’s.” Sharlynn said, rolling her eyes.

“Well it’s not as though there’s a lot of game in town Shar.” Jack said, shaming his head.

“Well anyone who wants to stay here is of course welcome, I have a few blow ups, and the couch pulls out into a mattress. Of course that means little privacy, but if it’s only for a night or two-“

“That’s very generous of you Ms. O’Neill. But we wouldn’t want to be a bother.”

“No bother. Besides, I assume you’re all going to show up here at the crack of dawn to start your preparations. Don’t see the point in you leaving just to sleep in some roach infested motel. Really, I insist.”

“You can’t really change her mind once she’s made it up Reynolds. Just smile and say thank you so we can get on with our lives.” Jack said before Reynolds could refuse again.

Sharlynn shot him a dirty look, but his comment was rewarded with a snicker from Carter as she tried to smother her grin.

“Very well. Thank you ma’am, your hospitality is much appreciated.”

\------ 

Sharlynn brought down the blow up mattresses and bedding with the help of Sam and Daniel, and the two teams began setting up the beds. Sharlynn watched the scene with fascination. While SG-1 and Jacob were clearly like family to one another - so much so that all the men on SG-1 seemed to treat Jacob like he was their own father - SG-3 slipped into the fold like close cousins. They were family, just not as close family as SG-1 was to each other.

Jacob saw her watching and moved to join her, as the two teams had the mess under control.

“Like a well oiled machine, huh?” Jacob said, as the two of them watched the rest work.

“Actually I was thinking how close they all are.”

Jacob looked at her, smiling. “They’ve all been through a lot together. You don’t live through those sort of things without creating some sort of bond.”

“Is that why Jack, Daniel, and Teal’c treat you as though you were their own father?”

Jacob laughed. “Now what would make you say that?”

“You mean aside from the fact that my brother calls you dad?”

Jacob smiled, then looked over at Jack's team. “Those three men gave my daughter the best family she could ask for. If it weren’t for them, I never would have met Selmac. I wouldn’t have a good relationship with my daughter, and I never would have mended my relationship with my son. If Jack wants to call me dad, we’ll, it’s the least I can do. Those four are my kids. Even if Teal’c is significantly older than me.”

“Teal’c is… huh?”

“Jaffa have a much longer lifespan than humans. Though not as long as the Tok’ra or the Goa’uld.”

“Woah.” Sharlynn’s mind was filled with questions, but she settled for watching Sam and Jack as they worked on the pull out mattress. They managed to pull it out on the first try, which is a feat since the setup is rather old and needs to be oiled. Now they were unfolding the fitted sheet and wrapping it around the mattress. Jack said something and Sam gave him a smile so big her eyes seemed to glow, and the room seemed a little brighter. Sharlynn couldn’t help but smile.

“So you See it too?” Sharlynn looked up at Jacob in surprise. His eyes were sparkling.

“So. What’s with those two?”

“Jack O’Neill is the one man in this universe who can make my daughter smile like that.” He said quietly enough so only she could hear him. “Maybe one day they’ll come to their senses.”

“Isn’t it against the rules.” Sharlynn teased.

He gave her a knowing smile. “Where there’s a will, there’s a way.”


	13. The Warehouse

The next morning both teams and Jacob awoke before Sharlynn. SG-3 asked Carter for instructions on how to feed the horses so they could do their host a nice favor, and Daniel and Teal’c went about making breakfast for the small army staying in the house. Jack sat in the living room listening to Carter and Jacob while they caught up on family things.

“Mark was hoping to have a big family Christmas this year. He asked me to extend the invitation. The kids would love to see you.” Carter said, sipping her coffee.

“If I can make it earthside I would love to.”

“Do you think the Tok’ra could spare you a few extra days?”

“I think we could make a pit stop in San Diego before we head back to Cheyenne. Assuming Jack and George can spare you.”

“Oh I think Carter deserves a few days off.” Jack said, grinning.

“You should come with us, Jack.” Jacob teased. Carter rolled her eyes.

“Is that an order, sir?” Jack asked him, jokingly.

“I could make it one.” Jacob shot back.

“Come on dad, I’m sure the colonel has better things to do.”

Jack opened his mouth to respond as Sharlynn walked into the living room with a cup of coffee in hand.

“Good god, you military types really like your early mornings huh?”

“Look who’s talking” Jack said with a smirk.

“Now, I know Daniel and Teal’c are in my kitchen making enough food to feed all of turkey, but where are the other four?”

“They wanted to do something to thank you for letting them stay here, so they’re taking care of the horses.” Carter said.

“Damn. You know what, you guys are always welcome in my home. I wake up to fresh coffee, breakfast, And all my morning chores done? Best house guests ever!”

“Careful Shar, we might take you up on that.”

“Good!” She punched him lightly on the shoulder as she dropped down next to him.

\------

Nefer walked into the building as SG-1 moved into position at both doors. Teal’c and Colonel O’Neill took one door, while Sam, Jacob and Daniel took the other. They waited as SG-3 relayed the visuals fed from the camera on Nefer’s broach.

“No one yet.. wait, she’s stopping… there’s a large… looks like a cage. A handful of people in it. It’s right there in plain sight.” Sharlynn was in the can relaying the information over the radio. She had insisted she join SG-1 in the van. There was a small argument between her and Colonel O’Neill, but they had eventually compromised with her staying in the van. The decision was mostly a result of Daniel pointing out SG-3 could keep her safer in the van than at home.

“That doesn’t make any sense, why doesn’t he have any guards watching them?” Daniel whispered to Sam and Jacob.

“Well, he probably figures they’re in a cage, so what’s the point.” Sam said, keeping an eye on the perimeter as she spoke.

“It is more likely this Goa’uld chose anonymity over comfort. It is possible he did not bring any guards with him.” Selmac said.

Sam was nodding. “It would be easy enough to drop something into someone’s drink, haul them in and deposit them in the cage.”

Sharlynn’s voice came over their headsets again. “Reynolds says it’s only him, and you’re clear to head in.”

“Alright,” The Colonel said. “Carter, you Daniel and dad get the prisoners out. Teal’c and I will head straight for the Goa’uld. Let’s move out.”

\------

It all seemed too easy. The doors weren’t even locked. Jack passed Carter and them on his way to the main room as they silently headed to the cage and waited while Carter began picking the lock.

The door was closed, so they were effectively going in blind, though sharlynn related that Nefer was able to move the Goa’uld’s attention to the back of the room while she discussed his terms.

“Reynolds says to wait for my cue.” Sharlynn said. “Nefer is getting intel.”

They waited for only a minute before sharlynn said “move now!” And Jack signaled for Teal’c to bust through the door. Teal’c shot the man with his zat, but he had a personal shield. Jack responded by shooting him with a few tranquilizers before the man had a chance to retaliate.

“I don’t get it.” Jack said after a moment. “How was he planning to get all these people out of here with no guard and no ship?”

“It is likely he has a ship in orbit with a handful of Jaffa awaiting his signal O’Neill.” Teal’c replied helpfully.

“So, what, he’s got some rings somewhere around here?”

“Jack, it looks like there’s a ring transport out here.” Jacob said over the radio before Teal’c had a chance to respond.

“Alright, let’s go campers.” He said, as Teal’c picked up the Goa’uld and roughly slung him over his shoulder.


	14. Farewells

Jack sent SG-3 and Jacob up to secure the ship while SG-1 secures their new prisoner and contacted General Hammond. Everything went smashingly, though Jack had still complained it just seemed too easy. Jacob reassured him the Goa’uld in question - named Sopd - was such a minor Goa’uld that he didn’t even own Jaffa. Which turned out to be the case as SG-3 reported back the alkesh they were transported to was empty but for a similarly styled cage presumably set up for the human prisoners they had liberated.

Currently Jack was leaning on the kitchen counter watching Carter tinker with some piece of technology she had found on Sopd. Her and Jacob were catching a flight to San Diego in the morning to see Mark. SG-3 had already headed back to the base with the prisoner, and Jack, Daniel, and Teal’c were staying a few more days while Nefer got her things in order before heading to join the Tok’ra resistance. She had declined Selmac’s offer at first, thinking it unfair to drag her host away from the only world she knew. In the end, Kendra has insisted Nefer reconsider. She wanted to be a part of the fight.

Sharlynn slipped into the kitchen and moved to stand by Jack. He smiled at her when she gestured at Carter with a ‘what’s with her?’ Look.

“She gets really engrossed in her trinkets. Doesn’t even notice her surroundings.” He whispered. “Watch this.” He moved into place behind her and leaned down so his face was right next to her ear and said “what’cha doin?”

She jumped, laughed, and shook her head. “How long have you been standing there?”

“Here? Only a few seconds. But I’ve been in the kitchen for fifteen minutes.”

“You have?” Big blue eyes turned to stare at him in surprise.

“Yup. Even Sharlynn managed to sneak up on you. You know, Carter, you should really pay more attention to your surroundings. What if I were a Goa’uld?”

Sharlynn started laughing and Carter’s Surprises expression turned to a teasing one “I would have sensed you, sir.”

“Well, now, can’t argue with that logic.”

\------

Sharlynn watched Sam and Jack as they bantered. Jack had asked her once more what she was working on, and she started rambling off some scientific technobabble that made Sharlynn’s head spin. Jack didn’t seem fazed, just listened patiently for a minute with a small smile on his face before interrupting her.

“Ack! Carter! English please.”

She gave him a look before saying “basically, sir, dad and I think this emits some sort of charge which makes an individual very open to suggestion.”

“So it’s a Goa’uld date rape drug?”

“Uh… more like an intoxicant, sir.”

“So he basically got them drunk?”

“Well… in a manner of speaking I suppose.. although I believe it’s more complex than that. Dad suggested it stimulates the portion of your brain which-“

“I’m sorry I asked.” He interrupted her, running his hands over his face. Although he didn’t look sorry to Sharlynn. In fact, she thought he looked a little pleased with himself. She’d have to tease him about that later.

“Sam,” Sharlynn said, seeing an opening. “It has been a pleasure having you in my home. I just wanted to say you are always welcome here.”

“Thank you Sharlynn, that is very kind of you.” Sam beamed at her.

\------

Jack stood on the porch with his hands in his pockets making his last goodbyes to Sharlynn while Daniel, Teal’c, and Nefer waited in the van.

“I’ll try to visit more.” He said, feeling a little guilty for being so absent.

“Please do. And bring your friends along. They’re always welcome here.”

“They’ll be happy to hear that.”

“You should come for Christmas, Jack. Bring the leggy blonde with you, I like her.” Sharlynn teased with a glint in her eyes.

He rolled his eyes. “Pretty sure she has plans this year Sharlynn.”

“You’re not going to come either are you?”

He sighed. “I’ll try.” Then teasingly “With the world in jeopardy all the time and all though, I mean, who knows, maybe I’ll need to save the world again.”

Sharlynn smiled softly. “Yeah, Sam told me about all the close calls… I guess I understand a bit now, though.”

“What, why my hair is going grey?”

She punched him, laughing. “No Jack, that’s just because you’re an old man.” She sighed and gave him a sympathetic look. “I mean you and Sam.”

“You know something I don’t Shar?”

“Just that the Jack O’Neill I grew up admiring would never put his happiness ahead of others safety.”

He gave her what he only hoped was a blank stare. “It was good to see you, Shar. I’ve missed you.”

“You too, Jack.” She said as he pulled her into a hug and headed to the van.

“Tell the family I’ll be home for Christmas” he shot over his shoulder when he reached the car. “Barring any apocalyptic circumstances.” He smiled as he heard her snicker, then climbed into the car to head home to the SGC.


End file.
